A Stolen Kiss
by xDianaMoonx
Summary: Set in the first season before Serena and Darien knew each other's identities. Club. Dancing. A Savage Garden song. Need I say more?


**********************************************************************  
Author's notes: Heidy Ho Neighborinos! Welps, to break off from my   
current writing I decided to write this. It's my first songfic so sue   
me. :: remembers huge sailor moon collection:: On second thought, don't   
sue me. ~*~;; This isn't a typical piece of songfiction since there's   
actually a story line rather than just a scene to put a song to. Oh   
yeah, unlike my typical style of writing, I won't be focusing on the   
senshi's feelings, just Serena and Darien. ^*^ Why did I use the   
American names? Dunno, just felt like it! ^*^;; Oh, one last thing,   
thanx Philip Marques for the idea on the waltzing scene. Thanks   
Patch et as for encouring me! And thank you soo much ladybug   
for the great tips and suggestions! SM is not mine and Savage   
Garden's song is not mine but I wish they were! ^^;; Minna, enjoy! ^*^  
  
  
**********************  
A Stolen Kiss  
by Diana Moon  
diana_moon@hotmail.com  
Rated: PG 13  
**********************  
  
"Whew... For once I don't have detention!" Serena exclaimed as   
she happily walked home from school. She lifted her book bag over her   
head with a smile on her face. "Thank goodness Ms. Haruna had an early   
dinner date."  
The black cat on her shoulder began talking, "Also lucky that   
there isn't a scout meeting today. Maybe you should take this time to   
actually study for that English test tomorrow!" Luna scolded.  
Serena made a face. "Oh Luna! Why do you always have to scold   
me!? Everything's been so quiet recently, why can't I just have one day   
to relax? Besides, why do i need to know about Romao and Jula anyway?"  
"It's Romeo and Juliet, Serena. Didn't you even read the book?"  
"Well, I saw the movie, doesn't that count?" Serena looked at   
Luna, hoping her excuse would be good.  
Luna shook her head and sighed. 'What will I do with you?'   
Serena shrugged and waited for the light to turn green. 'Hmm,'   
Serena thought, 'I'm not expected to be home this early so why don't I   
take the scenic route home?' She smiled at the thought and started to   
head towards the park.  
"Serena, where are we going?" Luna asked, realizing this isn't   
the way to the arcade or home.  
"We're taking the scenic route Luna. I thought I'd take the   
time and actually enjoy a walk home. Besides, I heard from Melvin   
that's there's a fair today."  
"Do you even have any money? I could have sworn you spent your   
allowance yesterday when you and the girls went shopping."  
Serena stopped and put her bag down. She began rummaging through   
her pockets trying to see if she might have any money left. Within   
minutes she produced some! She began counting, "Hmm, five, ten,   
thirteen, fifteen. I have fifteen dollars in change!" she exclaimed and   
stuck her tongue out at Luna, "So there!"  
Again poor Luna shook her head and jumped down to walk along   
side Serena. As the two entered the park, booths and signs were   
everywhere with vendors around the city proclaiming their wares for the   
fair.  
"Perfume! Straight from the heart of the Osaka Ken!"  
"Fresh fish! Discounted price!"  
"Have your palm read for free! One time offer!"  
Luna looked around, amazed at the huge crowd going from one   
vendor to another trying to find the best deal. She was about to   
mention that to Serena but when she turned around, the blonde was gone.   
"Oh where did she go now???"  
"Mochi balls! Two for the price of one!"  
Luna turned towards the vendor and saw Serena shoving her way   
through the crowd with a mochi ball in each hand and two in her mouth.   
"Serena! How much did that cost??"  
"Mmphfree wodaas," She said while eating the two simultaneously.   
Serena offered a mochi to Luna but the cat refused, disgusted.  
"Serena, when will you ever grow up to be a proper young lady?"   
asked Luna, knowing it was useless.  
The blonde food compactor gulped the rest down and said, "When i   
feel like it. Hmmph!"  
"Stuffing your face like always, Meatball head?"  
Serena and Luna turned around to see Amy, Raye, and Lyta standing   
side by side, smiling. "Raye! Amy! Lyta! What y'all doing here?"  
"Well Serena, since there wasn't a meeting we all decided to come   
to the fair," informed Amy.  
"Didn't you have detention?" asked Lyta.  
Serena shook her head, "Ms. H had a dinner date so I got off scot   
free! So where are you gals heading to?"  
"We heard that a booth was giving away passes to some big shot's   
daughter's birthday ball! It's going to be held at the hottest club   
around!" Raye exclaimed.  
"Really?" Serena's eyes grew wide. "You mean it's being held at   
the Savag'd Garden?"  
The three girls nodded.  
"And to get these passes all you have to do is pick a card of out   
of this bag and do what it says," Lyta informed.  
"That seems a little too easy," Luna thought aloud.  
"Oh come on Luna, stop being a worry wart for once! Whatever's on the   
card must be really hard to do." Serena scooped Luna in her arms. "So,   
where's the booth?"  
"That's the problem, we don't know. Ami, Raye and I have searched   
almost the entire fair and haven't found it."  
Serena began to put her thinking cap on. Hmm. . .   
"Maybe it's not even in the fair so there would be less   
contestants," Luna implied.  
"Then where?" Raye asked, frustrated. She was really hoping to   
win some tickets so she good scope out guys.  
"The boat shed!" Serena yelled. Then shrunk when she realized   
people around her stared at her oddly.  
"The boat shed?" asked Amy.  
"Yeah! Not many people go out to the lake to boat and since this   
fair's going on I doubt there'd be anyone in the area," suggested   
Serena.  
"How do you know where the boats are, Serena?" asked Raye since   
only couples go boating and to her knowledge, Serena never had a date.  
"Yeah, Serena," implied Amy very curious.  
Serena looked nervous, "Um well, the one time um when Melvin   
dragged me towards the boats and then I got attacked by the birds,   
remember?"  
"Oh yeah..." 'That was the same day Darien took me out on the   
lake,' thought Raye.  
"So what are we waiting for?" asked Lyta, excited. "Let's go!"   
She began running towards the lake and the others shook their head and   
ran after her.  
  
Just as the boat shed came to view, Serena and company saw a   
small booth right next to it with a very small crowd surrounding it,   
mainly girls.  
"Sorry Miss, but that wasn't the right answer."   
The crowd groaned as the bodyguard like man behind the booth   
rejected yet another girl from getting tickets.  
"Maybe there is a catch," wondered Amy aloud. Luna and the rest   
nodded.  
The man saw the group and smiled, "Ah, would you lovely young   
ladies like a go at winning tickets to get into the Savag'd Garden?"  
"Oh yes!" Lyta exclaimed as she stepped toward the booth. "How do   
I win?"  
"You have a choice, either answer a question I ask or," the man   
pointed towards the hat on the booth, "pull out a stunt to do from this   
here hat. You have one chance and that's it."  
Lyta began thinking what would be better.  
"Go for a stunt Lyta!"  
"I say answer a question!"  
Lyta knew she was never good at test and was more of a physical   
person anyhow so she picked a card from the hat.  
"Well, what does it say?" asked the man.  
Lyta grinned, "It says here to pick you up and carry you a few   
steps away from the booth."  
"WHAT?!?" Amy, Raye, and Serena yelled in unison. The crowd began   
to murmur knowing it couldn't be done.  
"Oh well, tough luck, maybe next year." The guy began to ask   
Serena if she'd like a go at it but was interrupted by Lyta walking   
around behind the booth. "What are you doing??"  
"Exactly what the card says!" Lyta wrapped her arms around the man   
and lifted him up a few inches. The crowd gasped and oohed when she   
carried him towards the front and dropped him.  
"Yay!"  
"I guess I win a ticket then." Everyone began clapping as Lyta   
dusted her hands.  
The man, dumbfounded, slowly got up and fished out of his pocket   
one single ticket. He stared at her amazed and handed Lyta, the first   
one today a ticket to get into the hottest nightclub around.  
Serena, Amy, and Raye surrounded Lyta.  
"Wow! You're in!"  
"Did you strain yourself?"  
"Good job Lyta! Was it hard to pick him up?"   
Lyta shook her head and whispered, "Not as a hard as a silly   
little youma." She winked.  
Raye quickly turned around, "Ask me a question!"  
Finally getting his composure back, the man started thinking of   
something hard and then grinned. From the booth, he pulled out a deck   
of playing cards and randomly picked one and placed it in his breast   
pocket. "What card did I choose?"  
"What? That's not fair!" Serena whined. The crowd agreed.  
"She told me to ask her a question and I did. She didn't say what   
kind of question," he said snidely, thinking he'll get this girl to   
lose.  
Lyta rolled up her sleeves and was about to punch the guy when   
Raye put a hand up. "It's okay, I think I can do it." The raven-haired   
priestess closed her eyes and concentrated. A picture flashed through   
her mind and her eyes snapped open. 'Think you're gonna get me with a   
trick deck huh?' Raye smiled as she gave her answer, "A red and blue   
Joker card is in your pocket."  
The crowd turned towards the man as he pulled out the card from   
his breast pocket and showed it to the crowd. A red and blue Joker   
card! "How'd you know?"  
Raye shrugged, "I guess it was just a gut feeling." She held out   
her hand.  
The man sighed and grabbed another ticket from his pocket and   
placed it in Raye's hand.  
Amy took a step forward, "I would like you to ask me a question   
but one that requires knowledge and not luck or probability."  
"Uh sure, give me a second." The man began thinking hard,   
his mind still in disbelief that two girls had already won tickets, and   
can another actually win one?  
"Are you sure you'll be able to answer it, Amy?" asked Serena who   
was unsure whether she wanted to try it or not.  
Amy nodded, "Sure Serena. This guy seems like he never went to   
college and I've been studying for college courses since I was nine!"  
"Nine?!?!" The girls were shocked.  
"That's Amy for you. . ." Raye mumbled. Lyta and Serena nodded in   
agreement.  
"All right! I have one for you!" the man exclaimed, confident   
that he had a real tough question. "What is the F.M.F Disease?"  
"The what?" Serena asked. But before the man could reinstate the   
question, Amy answered.  
"Familial Mediterranean Fever. Common in North African Jews   
patients. Its symptoms are: episodic attacks of arthralgia (mainly the   
large joints) and abdominal pain. In between the attacks the patient   
should be under treatment of Colchizin. During the attack, had the   
patient taken Colchizin, its doze can be increased until appearing of   
diarrhea side effects. The patient can also be treated with pain relief   
agents Pephidin with fluids. The best center in the world for treatment   
of FMF is in Sheba Hospital (Tel Hashomer) in Israel."  
Everyone stared at Amy in disbelief when she finished. They   
quickly turned their head to the man as he silently handed her a   
ticket shaking his head.  
"Wow! All three of you got tickets!" Serena exclaimed. She turned   
to the guy, "Okay! I'll try!"  
The man shook his head, "Sorry, time's up. I have to get going   
now. There's one more place I have to go to before the day's   
over." He started packing up the small booth. The crowd that was   
watching began to disperse.  
"Aww come on! I'll be quick!" Serena pleaded.  
"Yeah, it won't take more than a minute." Although Raye was happy   
she got a ticket she did want Serena to at least try although there's   
no way Serena would be lucky in getting an easy question.  
"If not Serena, you can have my ticket, I think it'll be best if   
I studied instead."  
"No Amy, you of all people need to have a break from academics   
and have fun," protested Lyta as she grabbed onto Amy's shoulders.  
The man sighed, "Fine, if you can kiss the next guy that comes   
down this path AND have him call you a pet name in the next five   
minutes, you can have a ticket AND all four of you will be taken there   
by limousine."  
The girls gave up knowing it's unlikely that Serena will kiss any   
guy that comes down if anyone does within the next five minutes and   
have that guy call her a pet name.  
Lyta stretched out her arm, "Come on Serena, you can have my   
ticket if you want, this guy is not gonna cut us any slack."  
"Yeah," agreed Amy and Raye. Luna, who was in Amy's arms, gave   
Serena a comforting look.  
Serena nodded and walked towards the group but stopped when she   
someone round the corner of the path. The girls looked behind them and   
saw Darien walking towards them with his nose stuck in a book. Her face   
fell. 'Oh please not him! But it's for a ticket to get in to the   
nightclub! I'll be alone if I don't...' Serena sighed and began   
straightening herself up.  
"You're not actually gonna do it? It's Darien!" Lyta muttered.  
Looking straight at her target, Serena walked past her friends   
and towards the unbeknownst Darien. 'You can do it Serena. The guy   
didn't say what type of kiss. Just a quick one on the cheek should do.   
As for the pet name. . . well, here' goes nothing!' Serena grabbed   
Darien's book from his hands.  
"What the? What are you doing?" asked Darien but before he could   
react, Serena wrapped her arms around his neck jumped up and kissed his   
cheek, so she thought. She didn't expect him to react so quickly and   
instead of giving him a hard kiss on the cheek, she kissed him smack   
dab on the lips. Darien couldn't believe it! He quickly pushed her down   
and away from him. "MEATBALL HEAD!?!? WHAT IN THE WORLD IS   
WRONG WITH YOU???!!!???"  
Serena was stunned. She had just kissed her worst non-negaversian   
enemy! "Uh uh..." she stuttered.  
The man, flabbergasted walked right in between them and handed   
Serena the ticket. "I don't know how you did it sweetie, but here's the   
ticket and a form to fill out so the driver knows where to pick you   
up." The man turned to the dumbfounded Darien and shook his head   
as he walked away.  
"Tickets for what? Serena what the hell is going on?" Darien   
demanded. He's seen Serena do many odd things but kissing him certainly   
wasn't just odd. He was in so much shock he couldn't keep his normal   
composure.   
"It- it it was a dare..." Serena stuttered again. Her mind was   
aflutter. 'I kissed Darien,' she thought. 'I can't believe that I   
kissed this jerk... But there was something there.' Before Serena could   
actually analyze the situation more, Darien broke her concentration.  
"What do you mean a dare?" Somewhere inside of him, Darien felt a   
little hurt. 'I was used for some stupid dare?' He couldn't believe it,   
he was mad no, furious. But why?  
"To- to win tickets for an event," Serena mumbled. She looked   
down as she realized that she liked the kiss albeit the fact it was a   
quick one. She also realized that she was still holding Darien's book   
titled "Isle of Woman" by Piers Anthony. She studied the book for a   
second curious why Darien would be reading such a thing but again   
he broke her concentration by grabbing the book from her "Hey!"  
"Hey nothing," Darien spat, "You are so immature Serena." He   
never felt this way and it confused him. 'It was Serena for God's   
sake!' He began walking away.  
Serena was furious. 'Why is he mad at me? What did I do?' She   
caught up with him. "What do you mean I'm immature? For kissing you? It   
was just a peck on the lips!" she retorted, although deep in her she   
thought it was more than that. Or at least that's what her gut tells   
her.  
Darien stopped. He shook his head as he turned around. "You   
don't get it Serena, do you? No one likes fickle girls who give away   
kisses like that! Try to act your age for once!" Darien spat again,   
"Otherwise, how in the world will you ever find a boyfriend?" He didn't   
even realized what he said until the words escaped his lips. He knew   
that was *the* wrong thing to say.  
Serena was deeply hurt. 'How could he say such a cruel thing?'   
she thought. She did not cry, instead, for once she knew the right   
thing to say. "How in the hell would you know Darien? You're so cold to   
the world, a woman wouldn't touch you with a ten foot poll!" she   
countered. But she did not stay long enough to see that she actually   
hurt Darien for she ran off like the speed of light. She tried to hold   
back the tears as she ran home.  
Darien was shocked. He began to breathe hard as he tried to   
recover from such a severe blow. "Touché," he muttered as he slowly   
began walking to his apartment.  
The girls, meanwhile, were in shock at the scene that unfolded   
before them. Luna was currently in Amy's arms as she began to speak.   
"Did Serena actually insult Darien back?"  
All three girls nodded.  
"Will Serena be okay?" asked Amy. She looked down at Luna hoping   
that maybe she would know.  
"I think so. But I better catch up with her," Luna went as she   
jumped out of Amy's arms, "I'll have Serena contact you all when she   
feels better!" Luna then began scurrying off hoping to catch up to the   
rather fast Serena.  
The three girls looked at each other silently and separated   
instantaneously to go off on their own.  
  
***************************  
  
Sadly, Luna wasn't able to catch up and reached home to realize   
Serena was already in her room crying. Luna crept up to Serena, who was   
on her bed holding her stuffed bunny. "Serena...? Are you okay?"  
"I'll be fine Luna. I just need to collect my thoughts," Serena   
mumbled through the pillow. She turned her head towards the window.   
'Why did I react in such a way?' she thought. ' Just because Darien was   
rude to me doesn't give me the right to say what I did.'  
Luna jumped on the bed and curled up next to Serena. She just  
waited untill Serena was ready to talk. For once the royal advisor didn't   
know what to say. She was confused herself on why Darien acted in such   
a way. Then again, Luna never did know when it came to teenagers and   
their problems. She sighed. 'Sometimes I wish I could be a human, just so   
I could feel what Serena's going through,' thought Luna. Time and time   
again, the poor cat wanted to be more than just an advisor or sometimes   
mother. She wanted to be Serena's friend.  
Serena sighed and turned onto her back. 'Why am I even caring   
about what he said? And why didn't I believe myself when I said it was   
just a stupid kiss?' Serena began to feel frustrated. 'It wasn't even a   
kiss! Then again... How would I know? I've never kissed anyone   
before.' She turned her head towards her bulletin board. There were newspaper   
clippings of her and the scouts fighting. Including a composite sketch   
of Tuxedo Mask but the mask was wrong. It wrapped around his face   
as if was tied to his face by a rubberband. Drawing his eyes in is what   
annoyed Serena the most. But for once the sketch looked real to her.   
She stared at the picture wondering, hoping, that one day, Tuxedo Mask   
would be the one she'd kiss. "Only in my dreams..." she sighed.  
Luna perked her ears up. She turned her head towards Serena's   
face and tried to study it. What she saw was suprising. Although Luna   
hadn't known Serena long, she knew this look well. Not because Serena   
used it a lot but because she's never had it before. For once in her life,   
Serena was truly somber.  
Looking down at her cat Serena questioned, "Am I really that   
bad Luna?"  
"What do you mean?" Luna was startled by the question.  
"Do I really act *that* immature? Is he right? Am I too fickle?"   
The poor blonde has never let Darien's words bother her so. Sure she's   
cried because of him before, but today was different. And she didn't   
know why.  
Luna was stunned, "Of course not!" She still saw Serena's   
face fall and tried to reassure her, "Don't listen to what Darien said!   
He doesn't know what he's talking about. He just got a little   
temperamental, that's all. You're not as immature as he made you out   
to be. You're just a normal teenager. "  
"Really?"  
"Certainly. Don't let him get to you. I can honestly say that if you   
were that immature, you wouldn't have lasted this long as a scout."  
Serena smiled and hugged Luna. "Thank you Luna. I guess you're   
right, I shouldn't worry about stupid old Darien. But I do feel sorry for what   
I said to him, you know? That was sooo mean of me."  
"In a couple of days, I'm sure you two will be at each others   
throats as normal," quipped Luna. Serena chuckled.  
"Serena! Sammy! Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Tsukino yelled from the   
kitchen.  
"Dinner!" Serena exclaimed. She jumped to her feet and rushed out   
the door.  
Luna shook her head. 'I hope you never change Serena,' Luna   
thought to herself as she tiredly hopped down and began walking to her   
dinner bowl.  
  
********************  
  
Darien had finally reached his apartment door, fumbling for his   
keys. As soon as he walked in, he dropped his book on the hallway   
table. He ran his hand through his hair as he leaned on the door   
dejectedly. "Goddamn it Darien! You really did it this time, huh?" he   
yelled to himself. He knew from Andrew that one of the things Serena   
most wanted in the world was to have a loving boyfriend. He normally   
felt guilty for making her cry but to actually have her say something   
back made it feel worse. Even through all his "teasing" he never really   
saw Serena get ugly. But he caused her to today. He doesn't blame her   
for what she said. 'I had it coming.'  
He sighed as he lifted himself from the door and went towards the   
kitchen. 'Why did I say that to her though?' "It was just a stupid kiss, not   
even a kiss," He placed his hands on the counter, staring at a bowl of fruit.   
"You're thinking too much of this. She barely pressed her lips against yours,"   
he thought aloud. 'She smelled like roses,' he subconsciously thought. As he   
realized it, Darien shook his head. "This is Serena I'm talking about. Why am   
I so obsessed with this stupid incident?"  
Darien turned around to grab something from the fridge when he   
noticed the photo on it. It was the only picture of Sailor Moon that   
the press could get their grubby hands on and print. Her face was blurred   
but he could see her as clear as day. He couldn't help but stare at the   
photo. Whenever he was around Sailor Moon as Tuxedo Mask, he'd always   
get a funny feeling like an extreme case of butterflies. Which is   
why he never fought unless it was necessary. He realized that he had   
the same feeling when Serena kissed him. He shook his head again.  
"Nah, it couldn't be... could it?" Sadly again a knocking on the   
door interrupted his thoughts. "Coming!" He groaned as he headed   
towards the door. He opened the door to see the mailman.  
"Darien Chiba?"  
"Yes?"  
"You have one certified letter," informed the man as he pulled   
a letter from his mailbag. He handed it to Darien and then pulled out an   
electronic box. "Could you sign here please?" Darien took the mock pen   
and signed his name on the LCD screen.  
"Thank you," he said as he handed the box back. The man bowed and   
began walking down the hall towards the elevator.  
Darien looked at the addressee as he closed the door. "Stefanie   
Beran?" 'I haven't heard that name in years,' he thought to himself. To   
get some extra money, he tutored this girl when she was struggling on the   
entrance exams. Her father was rich but wanted someone cheap to tutor   
her. Luckily her father was the dean to the high school that Darien   
attended. Darien gently shook his head to return from the nostalgia. He   
never liked reminiscing about the past. Too many bitter memories.  
He swiftly opened the letter to find an invitation to her   
birthday at the Savag'd Garden. It even said hip formal attire   
required. 'What the heck does that mean?' he thought but then he   
remembered that she was always a little eccentric. He trudged to his couch   
in his living room and sat down. Darien was never really the party type   
of person. He rarely danced with anyone and unless Andrew was around he   
never talked to anyone. He looked at the date. 'Two days? Is that the   
same party that Serena was talking about? With my luck it probably   
is.' He thought about it some more and decided why not. He had   
nothing to lose.  
Darien picked up the phone and dialed the RSVP number,   
"Hello Stef?"  
  
**************  
  
"Serena!! The limo's here!" yelled her mom from the kitchen. She   
was still washing the dishes smiling to herself. She's never seen her   
daughter so secretive about her dress. She knew Serena wouldn't be   
using an old one but for once she didn't bother either parents on   
money. "You don't want be late!" she reminded.  
Serena's father, who was reading the newspaper, shook his   
head. "Tell me again why we're allowing her to go dear?"  
"Because it's good for Serena to get out once in a while.   
Besides, Sammy's friends will be here in a couple of hours and she   
shouldn't be stuck in her room." She started her way towards the stairs,   
in anticipation to see the new dress.  
Serena slowly began walking down the steps, ensuring she didn't   
trip or fall. Her mom arrived at the stairs to see the lovely dress   
Serena had bought. But Serena had disappointed her mother by walking   
down in a hooded cloak covering her from head to toe. The only item   
her mother could see were the opened toed purple heels since Serena   
had to lift the cloak to walk down.  
"Serena? Why are you wearing that ridiculous sheet?" her mom   
scowled.  
The blonde shook her head, "It's not a sheet, it's a cloak.   
And I'm wearing it cause I'm not letting anyone see what I'm wearing   
until I'm inside the club." She gave her mom a kiss and a hug as she walked   
out of the door. "Bye Mom! Dad!"  
Mrs. Tsukino rolled her eyes, "That girl..."  
  
------  
  
When Serena got in the limo, Amy and Lyta were already picked up.   
Both had jackets on so they too only hinted at the outfits concealed underneath.  
They all looked at her oddly because of the cloak. They gave each other   
a nervous look.  
"Uh, Serena? What's the cloak for?" questioned Lyta.  
Serena had waited until the limo began moving again to answer. "I   
want to surprise you all with my outfit. I went with a totally new look   
to show of- er surprise you guys!" Serena smiled nervously. 'Can it   
Serena, you're gonna give yourself away!'  
Amy looked at Serena oddly again. "Were you about to say show off?"  
"Uh no! What ever gave you that idea?" She laughed nervously.  
Amy decided to keep her mouth shut and smiled. Lyta began   
divulging information about the girl who's birthday everyone would be   
celebrating tonight.  
Serena wasn't paying attention though, her thoughts on the   
previous two days.   
  
flashback  
The day after the whole fiasco, Serena as always bumped into   
Darien on her way to the only scout meeting occurring this week. She   
apologized as always and than began to apologize for what she said.   
He said it was no big deal and that he had it coming. They had shared   
a nervous smile as both looked down. Serena still felt odd ever since   
she kissed him and stood there forgetting where she was suppose to   
be heading.  
"Well?"  
"Well, what?"  
"Aren't you going to apologize?" Serena asked, looking up at Darien.  
"Apologize? For what?" Darien looked confused. 'I thought I did   
apologize, I just did it in a tactful way.' He noticed the way that she looked   
at him was a similar way as someone else. But he couldn't think of who.  
"For what you said to me," she said straightforwardly. She   
believed his tactful way wasn't enough. She wanted him to say it. Serena  
stuck her hands on her hips.  
"I did." He looked at her annoyed. "You want me to say the words   
don't you?"  
"And what's wrong with that?"  
He rolled his head around, "God Serena. Mature people don't   
always have to say sorry to each other literally, only children! You just   
want me to say those two words to make you feel better than me."  
"Are you trying to say I'm immature again?"  
"Yes- I mean no!" Darien stuttered. He did it again. 'Why do I   
always do this to her?' he thought.  
"Hmmph!" Serena began walking away, realizing that she had a   
meeting to goto. 'I'll show him I'm mature. Wait untill he reads how I was   
the most dazzling girl at Savag'd Garden. then he'll truly madly deeply feel   
sorry he yelled at me for that kiss!'  
/flashback  
  
"What's with the cloak?"  
"Huh?" Serena snapped her head towards Raye who must have just   
hopped in. "Oh! I just wanted to surprise you all with my outfit."  
"Don't you mean show off?" Raye joked. She was in a too good of a   
mood to argue with Serena.  
The girls chuckled as Serena rolled her eyes. Lyta crossed her   
legs, "So Serena, now that we're all here, aren't you going to show us   
your dress yet?"  
"Yeah Serena, I'm dying to know what's all this secrecy is   
about," chimed in Raye.  
Serena smiled, "You'll see when we get there." There was a small   
twinkling in her eye.  
Raye turned to face Serena, "You mean you won't even show us,   
your best friends before the public?"  
Amy laughed, "Wasn't you who said 'patience is a virtue' Raye?"  
This time Serena joined the other two's laughing as Raye looked   
away.  
  
@}~~~*~~~{@  
  
Andrew knocked on Darien's bedroom door. "Come on Darien! We're   
going to be late for the party! _You_ know the bodyguards will close   
the place exactly at eleven." He sighed and sat on the armrest of   
the couch. Andrew was wearing a typical tuxedo, except it was the color   
of gold. He played with the hem of his jacket. 'I wonder if this is hip   
enough,' Andrew thought as the bedroom door swung open to reveal a very   
purple Darien. Andrew whistled, "Whooo... Nice."  
Darien, for the occasion of being weird, wore a dark purple tuxedo.   
He had a dark night purple jacket and pants. Accenting the dark purple was   
a midnight blue dress shirt and satin, angular and flat bow tie. To contrast the   
darkness he had white gloves on that looked to the style of baseball ones.   
There was even a purple tinge to his hair. "It's not much is it?"  
Andrew laughed as he stood up, "Compared to me? Nah. Who are you   
trying to impress any how?" If Andrew didn't know any better, it seemed   
that Darien wanted to impress a girl!  
Darien gave him a look, "Who am _I_ trying to impress? What about   
you Mr. Golden Sun?" He grinned as Andrew feigned shock.  
"Moi? I'm just looking forward to a good time!"  
Darien smiled as he shook his head. 'I wonder if she'll actually   
show. I have to talk to her and apologize.' Darien finally had realized   
that he *felt* something for Serena. He didn't notice it untill the minute after   
he insulted Serena's immaturity again. But he knew the feeling was there,   
he couldn't deny it. But the problem was… now what?  
"So, ready to go?"  
"Yup."  
  
-------------  
  
"Woah." All the girls were in awe when they stepped into the   
club. People everywhere in eccentric clothing and the music was booming   
with Amber's hit song.  
"This is the coatroom you guys," Lyta exclaimed as she dragged   
the other girls into the main doorway laughing.   
The main dance floor was bustling with waitresses and dancers.   
The DJ was off to the corner and the buffet table near the back.   
Flashing lights and even fog as a far as the eye could see. But the   
most incredible thing, and what the Savag'd Garden was famous for was   
not the Jungle/Garden theme but the fact that the ceiling was   
crystalline glass in eccentric patterns. The only clear area was the   
middle where at twelve midnight, the moon would shine through providing   
a spotlight for the dancers in the middle.  
  
A very handsome man came up to them. "May I take your coats,   
ladies?"  
Ami and Lyta blushed as they gave their coat to him. Rei smiled   
and handed hers over. Serena on the other hand looked around once more.  
'Darn, he's not here yet. Oh well, I guess I better do it now,   
maybe he'll find me easier,' thought Serena.   
She slowly began to take off her cloak and shyly handed it over.   
The girls stared in amazement. For one thing, Serena's hair wasn't in   
her usual two-meatball style. Her was half up and half down, the part   
that was half up was in a tight bun in the back of her head which had a   
ring of small violets at the base. Also her hair hanged down in a golden   
wave instead of its usual straight look. Instead of wearing a regular party   
dress, she was in a gown that had one slit in the front the gown for movement.   
It such a radiant shade of purple you could swear it was ultra violet. The   
sleeves were stiff and curled around her arm showing off every bit of bare   
skin on her neck and shoulder. The neckline was at the same level at the   
top of the sleeve only teasing anyone that noticed. It was a tight fitting   
dress until her midsection where it ended in a V line as the rest   
fell around her frame. Her body was accented with long violet gloves, a   
charm bracelet of the solar system and one single golden locket in the   
shape of a crescent moon.  
Serena turned towards her friends and finally noticed each outfit.   
Amy was wearing simple straight and softlooking dress that fell   
past her knees. It was baby blue with no sleeves and a moderate neckline.   
What made the outfit intriguing was the fact that under the blue dress was a   
white blouse. The collar was huge and triangular leaving the neckline at a   
sharp v-shape. The sleeves of her blouse fitted tightly at the shoulders but   
then drastically loosend out leaving Amy's small hands swimming in it. Since   
not much could be done for her hair, Amy accented it with a ringlet of daisies.  
Lyta, on the other hand, was more daring. Unlike other dresses, the   
brunette beauty wore an unusual two-piece. Lyta's top was actually a dark   
satiny green tubetop that ended inches before the navel. Her skirt replicated   
the color and fabric of the tubetop but was loos. So loose, the dress was lightly   
held in place by two dark green suspenders. The suspenders allowed the skirt to   
rest comfortably on Lyta's hips. But the most shocking thing was that her hair was   
down! It was rather wavy and was accesorised with pink rose clips on either side   
of her head.  
Finally, Serena's eyes led to Raye's outfit and wasn't that surprised. Raye   
wore a tight black leather dress that ended five inches before the knees. The neckline   
was straight and moderate with the dress being held up by two very thin straps. To   
cover her very bare shoulders, short black lace sleeves in a triangular style. But that   
was not the only part of Raye covered in lace. The bare skin between the straps was   
covered in lace and ended untill the middle of her neck. That wasn't all. Wrapped   
around Raye's waist was a lace shawl. It tied at the middle and covered the back   
her legs to the back of her knee. To accentuate the outfit more, Raye wore red   
stalleto shoes and a red ribbon in her hair.  
"Woah Serena! What a fabulous outfit!" exclaimed Lyta. The other   
two nodded in agreement.  
"Where did you get the money for that?" questioned Raye.  
Serena smiled brightly. "It was my grandmother's. I found it in   
the attic and used what little money I had to get it dry-cleaned. But your outfits   
are trey cool too! So, you really like mine?" she asked as she twirled around.  
The three girls nodded.  
"What are we waiting for? Let's have some fun!" exclaimed Lyta as   
she descended the steps on to the dance floor. Amy and Raye smiled at   
each other as they too walked down the steps.   
Serena hesitated for a second realizing she was never really a   
good dancer. 'What the hey, why not?' she thought as she picked up her   
gown a little and joined the circle of her dancing friends.  
  
---------  
"Woah woah, are you two on the list?" The bodyguard asked as he   
stopped Andrew and Darien. This guy looked as though he already had to   
"escort" many a people who claimed to be on the list.  
"Yes we are. Darien Chiba," replied Darien. He looked worriedly   
at Andrew. 'What if there was a typo and my name isn't on the list?'  
The bodyguard quickly scanned the list, "and guest," he   
commented. He opened the double doors. "Just in time Mr. Chiba, we   
were about to close the club."  
Both Andrew and Darien sighed and smiled as they walked through   
the doors. They too were surprised at the decorum of the coatroom.  
Just as Andrew and Darien walked past the coatroom doors someone   
noticed them.  
"Darien!" a young woman squealed as she squeezed her way through   
the dancers. She herself wearing one of the loudest costumes Darien had   
ever seen. A 1950s style neon pink colored dress. She jumped up the   
stairs and grabbed Darien's hands. "You came!"  
Darien chuckled, "Stef! Happy birthday!" He took a step back and   
studied her, "You look lovely as always." And as always, he managed to   
make her blush.  
Stef twisted her hips slightly. "Surely I've changed a   
little bit!" She grinned.  
Andrew cleared his throat, looking at Darien expectantly.  
Darien finally remembered he was there. "Oh! Stef, I would like   
you to meet my best friend Andrew Furuhata. Andrew, this is Stefanie Beran,   
daughter of aristocrat and Dean of Azabu High School, John Beran."  
Stef made a look of annoyance, "Oh Dar, you always have to bring   
that up huh?" She changed her look and smiled towards Andrew. They   
shook hands.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Beran," greeted Andrew as he   
turned Stef's hand and kissed it.  
Darien rolled his eyes.  
Stef blushed, "The pleasure's all mine. And you don't have to   
call me Miss. Stef is fine." She then finally noticed the odd outfits   
of the two. "Woah, nice get up."  
"Thanks, now why with all the weirdness?" inquired Darien as he   
looked around. "And what's this I hear about giving out club tickets to   
random people?"  
Stef started, "Well I-"  
"Andrew!"  
Everyone turned around to see a woman run up the steps towards   
Andrew. She was wearing what looked like a cross between a lab coat and   
a dress.  
"Rita?!?" Andrew exclaimed as his girlfriend ran into his   
bewildered arms. "What are you doing here? I thought-"  
"I'm on a two week break. I came in this morning and planned to   
surprise you here since I heard that Darien was bringing you."  
Andrew smiled and shook his head. "Rita you're the best."  
This time it was the birthday girl's turn to clear her throat.  
"Oh!" Andrew exclaimed, "This lovely woman in white is my   
girlfriend, Rita. And this other lovely woman in pink is the birthday   
girl herself, Stefanie." Then he gestured towards Darien, "And everyone   
knows him."  
Darien chuckled mockingly, "Thanks Andrew."  
Andrew grinned and hugged his girlfriend.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Stefanie," Rita nodded and   
smiled.  
Stef returned the smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you too."  
Rita suddenly stood straight and turned to look at Andrew, "Oh   
honey there's someone I want you to meet. He's the one that got me into   
the club. It was nice to see you again Darien, bye Miss Stefanie!" She   
waved to the two as she began to tug away Andrew.  
"Uh bye! See ya around I guess!" Andrew stated.  
Darien laughed, "See ya!"  
"Bye bye!" Stef smiled and turned towards Darien. "Now what did   
you want to know?" she asked remembering that Darien had asked her   
something before the interruption.  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Why were you giving tickets away to random   
strangers?"  
"Oh that..." Stef rolled her eyes annoyingly. "That was all my   
father's idea. You see, he's going to run for district attorney and   
thought it would be good PR."  
Darien rocked his neck, "That's your dad for you. Well, at least   
it makes it look like you have a lot of friends." He grinned.  
She mocked hurt and playfully punched him. "You really haven't   
changed have you Dar? Still the sarcastic know it all who thinks he's   
funny." She stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Hey, that's no way for a young lady to act," he teased.  
"And how would you know how a young lady would act, huh?" She   
retorted.  
"Because I just do." They both laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, in another corner of the Garden, Serena and Amy were   
sitting down letting another slow song pass them by.  
"Amy why are we not dancing?" Serena groaned. She leaned back   
against the chair. 'Maybe Darien isn't coming,' she thought glumly. She   
strained over the dancing couples trying to see if she could see him.   
'Man, I really wanted to show him off.'   
"I'm not for slow dancing really and I think people are afraid   
you're gonna step on their foot like the last guy," Amy informed. She   
looked at Serena. "Are you waiting for someone? Is that why you're   
dressier than usual?" Amy asked. She always wanted the latest news on   
her friends.  
The blonde shook her head, "No! I'm not looking for anyone in   
particular." She lied, "Just the normal hotties." Serena grinned her   
usual guy hunting grin.  
Amy shook her head and looked at her watch. "It's almost   
midnight!" she exclaimed.  
"So?" Serena had closed her eyes and didn't realize the song   
ended.  
"So, at midnight something really special is going to happen. And   
then around 12:30, cake will be passed out and such. That's why the   
party started so late," commented Lyta as she sat down exhausted from   
dancing an hour straight.  
Serena snapped her eyes open and saw that both Raye and Lyta were   
back from the dance. "Did you have a nice dance?"  
Lyta shook her head, "The guy was too short and kept staring at   
my chest." She casually removed a strand of hair from her face.  
Amy blushed furiously while the other girls laughed. "Um, what   
about you Raye? How was your dance partner?"  
"He was all right. He kept going on about how beautiful the   
birthday girl is and how powerful her father is. That guy was really   
getting on my nerves. Hey Ames, what time is it any how?"  
Amy peered at her watch again, "Almost time. It's 11:58." She   
looked out on the dance floor. The song that was playing was actually a   
short waltz so only people who knew classical dancing were out there.  
Serena stood up, "I'm gonna get some punch. Anyone want   
anything?" She turned to look at everyone as they all shook their head   
no.  
"Don't take too long Serena. You don't want to miss the big   
surprise. Whatever that may be," Lyta warned.  
Serena nodded. She decided not to take the long route around the   
dance floor and instead walk across it.  
  
~~~~~  
Darien was still standing at the top of stairs talking to Stef.   
He had almost forgotten to look for Serena until Stef looked at the   
tiger shaped clock.  
"Oh shoot! I've almost forgotten!" She hugged Darien. "Sorry Dar,   
but I've gotta go. It's almost midnight and I promised my boyfriend   
that I'd dance with him."  
Darien laughed, "Who would have thought you would have a   
boyfriend."  
Again Stef feinted hurt, "And what's that supposed to mean?" She   
punched him playfully when he grinned, "I'll see you at the cake   
cutting in half an hour, okay? Bye bye!" Stef ran down the steps and   
zig zagged through the crowd.  
Darien shook his head. Even with the soft waltz ending and people   
around talking, he head a soft *jingling*. His head snapped towards the   
middle of the dance floor and saw the most beautiful sight. "That   
couldn't be," he whispered.  
  
~~~~  
'Oh shoot,' thought Serena. Just as she was in the middle of the   
dance floor, all the couples began waltzing in a continuous and fast   
circle. She was stuck there until they broke the pattern or until the   
song ended. She sighed, 'See, this is what happens when you get thirsty   
right before an event.' She rubbed her eyes again and caused her   
bracelet to *jingle* again. As she opened her eyes, she turned her   
face towards the stairs and gasped. 'Is that who I think it is?'  
  
~~~  
  
"Serena," Darien whispered. 'She looks spectacular,' he thought.   
He noticed the great difference in her style, including the one bun   
wavy golden hair. What surprised him the most was that she looked   
like a mature young lady and not the dizty teenager he knew her to be.  
At that moment, a bell rung throughout the club. Everyone stopped   
dancing and looked up at the crystallized ceiling. Darien looked down at   
his watch, "11:59." Another song began to play and almost as if it was   
all staged, the moon appeared through the middle out of the clouds.   
Just as the moonlight hit the crystal ceiling, light flooded down in   
numerous colors. But in the middle, it was pure white light that fell...   
Onto Serena.  
  
~~  
  
The Moonlight...  
Shines down interstellar beams  
And the groove tonight  
  
Serena was frozen. Her eyes met up with Darien's right when the   
moon came out. People had begun dancing again to the song.  
  
Is something more than you've ever seen  
~  
Something flowed through him as he raced down the steps and had   
to side step people to get through the middle to finally stand in front   
her. Soon, the light too engulfed him. He was entranced, knowing   
only one thing to do.  
  
The stars and planets taking shape  
  
*jingle*  
"Darien?" Serena wondered. Not sure since the hair was purple.  
  
A stolen kiss has come too late  
  
"Serena, May- May I have this dance?" he asked as he offered   
his hand. All Serena could do was nod her head.  
  
In the moonlight  
  
She took his hand and he pulled her close to him as he gently   
wrapped his arm around her waist. *jingle* Serena gasped slightly   
when she felt his body against her. 'What am I doing?'  
  
Carry on, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
In the moonlight  
  
As if they had been dancing partners for over a lifetime, Serena   
and Darien began to dance fluidly and in tune to the music.  
  
Carry on, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
  
Serena looked up at Darien, confused, "Darien?" He looked down at   
her with bemused look. "What _are_ we doing?"  
  
You're never safe 'till you see the dawn  
And if the clock strikes  
  
He laughed and shrugged, "I really don't know. But do you really   
want to stop?"  
  
past midnight  
the hope is gone  
  
She shook her head. "No." The feeling she had inside when she saw   
him intensified. 'This is Darien I'm dancing with! Darien…'  
  
To move under...  
In the moonlight  
  
'I can't believe I'm dancing with Serena of all people. What has   
come over me?' Darien thought as he slowly dipped her. *jingle*  
  
Carry on, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
In the moonlight  
  
'There's something about him, but what? What makes him different   
than any time?' She began twirling slowly as Darien took a step back. *jingle*  
*jingle* 'I've never danced this good before, why haven't I fallen yet?'  
  
Carry on, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
  
Darien stares at her twirling body, 'That feeling...' Serena   
slowly stopped.  
  
Move.  
'It's that feeling again,' Serena thought.  
Closer.  
Darien pulled her against him and their eyes met again.  
Passion.  
'His eyes... The same sadness like Tuxedo Mask...' She   
subconsciously wetted her lips.  
Stronger.  
'Her eyes... As sweet as Sailor Moon's...' Without thought,   
Darien pressed his lips against Serena's. At first softly then when   
the music and heat between them intensified, so did the kiss.  
To Serena it lasted like an eternity. But after a while, Serena   
began to move her lips away until they were just hovering near his. Her   
breathing intensified a hundred folds.  
Darien was speechless, ashamed he impulsively kissed her but he   
couldn't look away. "Serena..." he breathed.  
"Darien..." 'Is he the one?' she wondered, 'Of all the people in   
the world I had to fall in love with him?'  
'That feeling,' he realizes, 'It's the same one I have in my   
dreams when the princess is calling for me.' He gazed deeply into her   
crystal blue eyes, almost drowning in them.  
*My love, help me be free!* a voice within him cried out.  
'It can't be... Serena?' By this time they were once again in the   
middle of the dance floor but they had stopped dancing.  
Serena almost felt weak in her knees. Something inside of her   
wanted to come out like when the first time she had ever transformed.   
Her hand gripped his waist. *jingle* 'It is him.'  
'It is her.'  
  
There's a magic only two can tell  
In the dark night  
Ultra Violet is a wicked spell  
  
"Serena, I've been searching for you all my life." Darien   
confessed, "And I'm sorry I've been so mean to you."  
"You are?" she was dumbfounded. This man who has teased cruelly   
ever since she first met him is apologizing? "What are you trying to   
say?" *jingle*  
  
The stars and planets taking shape  
  
"What I'm trying to say Serena is that until this moment, I   
never realized that-"  
  
A stolen kiss has come too late  
  
"You love me?" she finished. Lost in the magic of it all, she   
stood on her toes and kissed him with a passion so long forgotten.  
  
In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
  
Darien replied to the kiss with the same fervor and wrapped his   
arms around her small frame pushing her fully against him. *jingle* The   
memories for the both of them flooded through like a dream finally   
remembered. He gripped her tightly.  
  
In the moonlight  
Carry on, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
  
"My prince," she uttered as their lips parted, one hand holding   
his face.  
  
Moving on...  
  
"Princess, I have finally found you." He hugged the violet clad   
woman in his arms. "And I'll never lose you again," he whispered in her   
ear lovingly.  
  
Moving all night  
  
"We're finally free," she gasped. A smile so grand was on her   
face that he too couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Carry on, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
Moving on...  
  
Serena also laughed. "All because of one little kiss."  
Darien grinned, as he suddenly twirled her around him, "And what   
a kiss!" *jingle*  
  
Moving all night  
Carry on, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
  
The charms on Serena's bracelet began to fly off as she twirled   
around. *jingle* Soon only two charms were left. *jingle* The moon and   
the earth. *jingle*  
  
Moving on...  
Moving all night long..  
Carry on, keep romancing  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
  
~*~*~The End~*~*~  
  
  
FEEDBACK makes the world go 'round. ^*^ Oh, and one lil note: The   
book Darien was reading is based about two ppl who fell in love at the   
dawn of time but were seperated. Since they're soulmates they spend   
the rest of Earth's history looking for each other, having many lives. It's   
a beautiful book and I suggest y'all to read it. ^*^ 


End file.
